From the Heart
by Clare Akiyama
Summary: Ruki Makino has now just lost everything...her mother died and she had to move away from everyone she loved. Now she's back and ready to commit suicide...what will happen?! Well read to find out! Couples: Ryo X Ruki


1 From the Heart  
  
(A/N: This is after Ruki gets all better and nicer etc.)  
  
**Ruki's POV**  
  
I walked down the road as I quietly crept across the alleyway. I never did like my life…why hadn't I thought of this earlier? I slowly smiled silently as I drew my pocketknife out. As soon as I did flashbacks replayed again and again…  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Ruki Makino walked the roads and lugged her luggage towards the main terminal. She waved goodbye to everyone that was in front of herself. Ryo Akiyama waved a bit slowly and walked up to her before sweeping her into his arms and making a pose so that Mrs. Makino could take a picture…when the camera flashed Ryo let go of Ruki and they blushed. They fell to the ground and they both laughed. Ryo helped Ruki Makino up and they brushed themselves off.  
  
"So I guess this is goodbye, huh?" asked Ryo flashing a smile towards Ruki.  
  
"Yeah…I guess it is." She said softly. Suddenly she scolded herself for being soft but she couldn't help herself. She stared into his deep ocean eyes and bit her lower lip before handing him the better picture of the pose. "Here." She said thrusting the photo towards him.  
  
"Thanks…" he mumbled. He took the photo and watched as she walked out and into the airplane…  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Another flashback went back into my memory as the pocketknife grew near to my skin.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Ruki Makino walked beside her bike riding it towards her mom's modeling studio.  
  
"Hey!" The teen called out.  
  
"Hello, Ms. Makino!" answered some cheery voices.  
  
Ruki smiled lightly and went towards her mother's side. "Hey, mom!"  
  
"Hello, dear." Said her mother kissing Ruki lightly on the forehead. "Want me to drive you home?"  
  
Ruki shook her head. "No thanks mom. Maybe tomorrow. I'm really busy tonight."  
  
"Okay. If you need me call me. I'll ALWAYS be there!" said her mother turning back to her modeling work. Ruki smiled and walked out the door getting on her bike.  
  
^Later that Night^  
  
"RING! RING!" went the phone.  
  
Ruki slid on her socks towards the phone. She picked it up and asked, "Hello?"  
  
A voice answered her, "Hello. You must be Ruki Makino, am I right?"  
  
Ruki answered back, "Yes…" A feeling inside of Ruki grew uneasy. As if something bad was going to unfold before her eyes.  
  
"Well…your mother Mrs. Makino…has just gotten into a car accident…she was hit by a drunk driver. Your mother tried to stop but the man was going to quick…" The voice paused before talking again, "And…just a few minutes ago…she died."  
  
The words clung to Ruki as hard as a bobby pin. She dropped the phone and sat against the table stricken with shock. "Mom's dead…Mom's DEAD…. SHE SAID SHE WOULD BE THERE FOR ME!!!!!!!! How could she do it today?! Why!!!!!!!!!" Hot salty tears poured down Ruki's face as the truth started to hit her at full force.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
I brought the pocketknife near my skin…the sharp edge inched closer and closer when a voice interrupted. "Wh-what are you doing?" asked the feminine voice.  
  
I turned towards the voice and my auburn hair flew freely as I twirled around. A young girl with maroon hair, and little pigtails walked a bit closer. She wore Chinese clothes and she seemed to be frightened.  
  
"Don't be frightened, girl." I said roughly. I turned back to cut myself but she interrupted me.  
  
"Wh-Why?" asked the girl.  
  
"It's none of your concern…" I answered angrily. Why did she sound so familiar?  
  
"But don't you have a mommy, and daddy, and brother to get back to? Why are you killing yourself!" she shouted.  
  
"Sorry but I don't have what you might have…I lost all of it…" I muttered. The tears started to form when I heard a male voice.  
  
"Suzie!!!" the voice called out.  
  
The maroon haired girl turned around as I quietly and carefully went beside a dumpster hidden by it's shadow.  
  
"What were you doing back there!" asked a brunette boy. He wore a blue jacket and khaki pants. The question didn't seem like a question at all…it seemed more like a command.  
  
Suzie just shook her head, "Takato…that girl seemed so familiar…she had auburn hair and purple eyes just like Ruki!"  
  
Takato Matsuki frowned, "She's dead. Remember that call we got? That hobo's worthless…that hobo's a piece of trash. Ruki's dead. Now c'mon. Let's go back to Lee. If he doesn't see me with you then he'll kill me!" Takato grabbed the 13 year-old's hand and yanked her away. "Oh and remember Suzie…your going for a dress later today for a party tomorrow. It's gonna be at my house." Then they walked away.  
  
So…it was Suzie and Takato, huh? The words that he used hurt me deeply…suddenly a thought clicked into my mind. What if I went to the party all dressed up? I would be able to see some of my friends there…  
  
^At the Party^  
  
I walked silently in a dress. It was silky blue and my hair was tied up into my spiked ponytail with pearls holding it that way. I walked around confused. There wasn't really anyone I knew. Suddenly someone touched my shoulder. I whirled around and saw Suzie still in her regular clothes.  
  
"Hi!" she smiled. "I met you yesterday in the alley way right?"  
  
"Yeah." I answered.  
  
She smiled. "I'd like to show everyone who you are! Well what's your name?"  
  
I paused slightly. Suddenly a voice shouted, "SUZIE!"  
  
Suzie mouthed 'Later' and I waved goodbye. Boy that sure was close…I walked along and sat down. Suddenly some people started to come in. A blue-haired teen, with his arm looped around a girl's walked in first. I've seen her before…in one of the magazines I think…yes! Her name was Rachiru. She was a model for the biggest and hottest magazine in Japan. Then came a brunette with her arm looped around Takato's…she wore a green dress that cut off the sleeves…it was…Jeri!!!! All of a sudden I laid my eyes on a brunette boy. He seemed lonely and pale. Like something bad had just happened to him. I searched my memory for his face and I thought of Ryo Akiyama…but his eyes seemed so dark. Not bright like it used to be. It seems that the boy had just made it big in a band called "M.U.D". He was the lead guitarist and lead singer.  
  
When it was a couple of minutes in the party I wandered around. I kept my purple irises on the pale version of Ryo. Suddenly a glint of something came the corner of my eye…it was a person with a pistol…the pistol was loaded. And the person pulled the trigger…  
  
A/N: HAHAHAHA!!!! The suspense! The horror! The VIOLENCE! Lol. Anyway I'll be writing the NEXT chapter of From the Heart. ^^; Bye! 


End file.
